walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary (Season 10)
Mary, better known as "Gamma", is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the sister of Frances and the aunt of Adam Sutton. After saving Alpha's life to prove her loyalty, she becomes the third-in-command of the Whisperers. Overview Mary is shown to be a selfish, cruel and psychopathic young woman who appears to be dedicated to the Whisperer way of life and completely loyal to her leader, Alpha. She is shown to be very cunning and a valuable member of the group due to her ability to sniff out key locations for the walkers in order to accumulate large hordes. Her dedication to the Whisperers is so strong that she put the well-being of her own family aside in order to focus on increasing and maintaining her standing in the group. Her selfishness is evident as she showed absolutely no concern or remorse for her younger sister, Frances', suffering over having to abandon her son and Mary's nephew to the walkers on Alpha's orders and even claimed she should have left Frances for dead when her remorse threatened their place in the group, showing she is willing to do anything to maintain her position in the group. She is shown to be very capable of cold-blooded murder as seen when she fed her own sister alive to a group of walkers in order to protect Alpha, showing Mary's decent into a primitive, hardened survivor completely loyalty to the animalistic way of life of the Whisperers. Her actions and cruelty earn her the praise of Alpha and as a reward is made the third-in-command of the Whisperers, a position Mary no doubt enjoys greatly. Despite her claimed lack of remorse for her sister's death Mary appears to show some amount of guilt and anger for her actions. She also seems unnerved by the sight of all the savage murders carried out by the Whisperers and appears to be increasingly fearful of Alpha, as seen in "What It Always Is". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Mary's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a sister named Frances. Post-Apocalypse At some point following the outbreak, Mary and her sister found and joined a large group of primitive survivors known as the Whisperers. She and her sister became adept at sniffing out locations for the dead and assisted the group in accumulating their many herds. At least 8 years into the apocalypse, her sister gave birth to a baby boy though she would eventually be forced to abandon him on Alpha's orders. Season 10 "We Are the End of the World" Mary and Frances accompany Beta to collect more walkers for their herds under Alpha's orders. While luring the walkers, Mary notices Frances looking at the sun and acting odd. She tells her sister to focus and not jeopardize their place among the Whisperers. When they are corralling the herd on a field, Frances starts crying and causes some walkers to try to attack her. Beta kills them and says she will pay for this. At their camp, Mary watches as Beta throws Frances to the ground and orders a Whisperer to kill her. As she starts screaming that her son is in a better place, Alpha demands they leave her alone. Later, Mary listens as her sister screams when she is forced to talk with Alpha. Then, as Frances goes back to her sister, a Whisperer questions whether they should go back to the other communities, but Mary pulls her sister away. At night, Frances tells her sister about Alpha showing mercy and how it felt to talk with her. Mary says she should forget about her son like how Alpha sacrificed her daughter for the pack. She also hopes Frances starts behaving better. The next day, Mary follows Alpha as she leads a group of Whisperers to a field to gather more walkers. Suddenly, a satellite crashes through the sky and the herd starts to scatter. When Mary witnesses Frances attacking Alpha, she runs to save Alpha and pushes her sister to the ground to be devoured. At their camp, Alpha questions Mary on whether or not she regrets letting her sister die. She confesses she will always be loyal to Alpha. She is then sent away. That night, Alpha anoints Mary as "Gamma" and the group praises her. The next day, Gamma questions Beta's feelings about her. They both claim to be empty as Alpha wants. "Ghosts" Gamma is sent on Alpha's orders to Alexandria to inform Daryl and Michonne to go to the north border, lay down their weapons, and wait for Alpha that night. Michonne asks her to call off her walkers but Gamma swears they're not theirs. She then instructs them again to go wait for Alpha at the border that night and leaves. "What It Always Is" Gamma is instructed by Alpha to take a walker and use its guts to contaminate the river where the communities take their water from. While doing her task, Gamma senses someone is watching her and then leaves. Upon arriving back at their camp, Gamma tries to look at Beta but is ignored. She then asks Alpha for another guardian when suddenly a Whisperer defies Alpha on her strategies to confront the communities instead of using the herd. Gamma then watches as Alpha slashes the man with her knife and has Beta kill him. Later that day, Gamma walks with the reanimated Whisperer. She starts having flashbacks to when she killed her sister and starts to stab repeatedly the Whisperer on its head. She ends up cutting herself and dropping her knife in the water. Aaron appears and throws some bandages. He introduces himself and tries to get her to do the same, but she picks up the bandage and runs back to the camp. After returning, Gamma confesses to Alpha that Aaron gave her gauze for her wound. Alpha shushes her and instructs her to sit, before removing Gamma's mask. They discuss sacrifices and Gamma tells her that her sacrifice was much greater, in reference to Lydia. Alpha says Aaron might be useful for her plans and they might have to wear a new mask. "Open Your Eyes" Gamma will appear in this episode. "The World Before" Gamma will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gamma has killed: *Frances (Caused) *Cheryl (Caused) *4 unnamed campers (Possibly, Caused or Direct) *1 unnamed Whisperer (Zombified) *2 horses (Possibly, Caused or Direct) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Frances Frances and Gamma had a poor relationship. Following the outbreak and joining the Whisperers, Gamma decided to put her loyalty fully towards Alpha and the group rather than her own sister and showed no remorse for her having to abandon her own child on Alpha's orders. She later expressed disgust and annoyance for Frances showing regret for abandoning her son and even claimed she should have left her for dead when she had the chance. Despite this she appeared pleased when Frances apparently renounced her feelings of regret though she did hesitate to feed her alive to the Walkers after she attacked Alpha to kill her as revenge for making her leave her son for dead. Although Gamma says that her death was necessary and she feels nothing for having done it, she still sheds a single tear. She likely completely gets over it quickly, however in the episode "What It Always Is" Gamma has flashbacks of her sister's death and appears upset, hinting she may possibly have some regret. Adam Sutton It is evident that Gamma does not care at all for her infant nephew as she showed no apparent remorse for her sister having to abandon her child to be eaten alive by the Walkers and was angered that her remorse over the deed distracted her and posed a threat to their place in the group. Gamma even killed her own sister following her attempt to kill Alpha for making her abandon Adam. "Alpha" Gamma is shown to be fiercely loyal to Alpha and fully committed to the Whisperer way of life. Alpha likewise appears to respect Gamma for her ability to sniff out key locations for walkers and views her as a valuable member of the group. After saving Alpha's life in "We Are the End of the World" when her own sister attempts to kill Alpha as revenge for making her abandon her infant son, (to which Gamma pushes her to be devoured by walkers) Alpha is impressed at her dedication to the group and her desire to protect her leader and for her remorselessness over killing her own sister. As a reward for her actions, Alpha personally gives Gamma her title and makes her the group's third-in-command. However in Open Your Eyes Gamma finds out Lydia is alive despite Alpha telling her she killed Lydia. She runs away crying. How she feels about Alpha is unknown. "Beta" Beta does not appear to be very fond of Gamma due to her sister Frances almost causing Whisperers to be killed and later appears disgusted that Alpha appoints her as the group's third-in-command, and sees it as her way of coping with her abandonment of Lydia. Despite this, Beta respects Alpha's decision nonetheless, though he claims to have no feelings, good or ill, towards Gamma. Aaron TBA Appearances TV Series Season 10 *"We Are the End of the World" *"Ghosts" *"What It Always Is" *"Open Your Eyes" *"The World Before" Trivia *The term "Gamma" denotes the third most dominant role or position in a particular sphere or group. de:Gamma Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Alive Category:The Whisperers Category:Antagonists Category:Unnamed Category:TV Series Category:Whisperers' Camp